Assassin's Thief
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: This story contains yaoi (maleXmale). It is about an fictional character The Assassin Darryll and the Thief Garrett from the newest Thief videogame.
1. Chapter 1

He ran up the hill, his breath was visible in the cold air, his throat was sore and his legs burned underneath him. He bended over, made a few strange noises, like if he should throw up, but nothing exit his mouth. He looked at the village not far away, and as he took a deep breath he started to run once again. He ran into the village, avoided all kind of unnecessary fights against the British guards. His white hood was to be seen clearly, if you knew what you were looking for. He ran towards a building, grabbed the edge of it, but as he pulled his body closer to the edge, he felt the wooden edge in his hands slightly creek and were to fall apart any moment. The white hooded man pulled harder, but the more he pulled the more the edge creeked and in this attempt it fell apart. He felt his body fall, but not for long, a hand reached out for him, grabbed him by his robes and pulled him on top of the building. The white hooded man now sat in front of another hooded man, but his hood was black, not white. The black hooded man stared at the man he just saved, "assassin?" his eyes were covered by his black hood, his weapons were clearly visible for the white hooded man and he knew that he could not fight him back, not while sitting on the ceiling of a building. The Assassin could see a smile painted on the dark hooded pale lips, "who are you?" he asked his savior, "my name is Garrett" he answered, "and you are Darryll" he continued, but his eyes never rested on the Assassin. The dark hooded man finally looked at his white hooded prayer, "I am the Thief" he said without feeling shamed, "the Thief? The man, who kills to get a few coins?!" the Assassin stood up and unhooked his hidden blade, a special tool all Assassin's got the first day as an Assassin, "I have no coins for you to steal but I have one thing for you" Darryll said, but before he could attack, the Thief jumped on him, forced him to the roof, grabbed his hands, stumped on the blade, made it break and he kicked it away. Darryll tried to fight in order to free his arms, but Garrett's strenght were too much,"let me go!" he screamed, but his screams soon stopped as the Thief unplugged the poor Assassin's weapons, kicked them all away and laughed down in his throat, "you are 20 years too late to fight me, boy" Garrett sat on the back of Darryll, as much as he could hear, this Thief had a hoarse voice. The Assassin's breath hyperventilated and his heart started to beat like a thousand of wild horses running through the plains of the wild woods outside of the village, he started to cough, "get... off me!" he coughed again, the Thief looked just as cold at him as before, "no, kiddo" he said, "p-please!" Darryll coughed the word out, "astma.." the Thief stood up, grabbed all the Assassin's weapons, placed them all in his own belts, gently lifted up the young Assassin and walked straight towards the stairs, which led down to the ground.

The Assassin woke up in a soft bed, not wearing his robes anymore, only wearing a white shirt with bottons and nothing else. He sat up straight and glanced through the room, but as the door opened I quickly lied down once again and pretended to sleep. "Will he be all right, doctor?" a hoarse and dark voice said, Garrett's voice, "he will, just let him relax for a few days" the doctor said, the door closed gently and Darryll sat up again, to his surprise the Thief was standing at the edge of the bed, "so you were actually awake" he said, the Assassin growled slightly, "you could have fooled me, boy. Ever using that trick to fool your enemies to think you are dead?" he asked the young man, "once, yes" Darryll answered short, feeling naked without the hood and his weapons, "where have you put my robes and weapons?" he asked, "somewhere save" the Thief asnwered and pulled off his hood, revealed his true face, and a scar over his right eye. Darryll could not help it, but slide his fingers over his own scar at the edge of his mouth, just like the one Ezio and Altaïr had. Garrett slapped away the Assassin's hand, sat down next to him, and ran his own finger across the scar, "this scar.. Is it an Assassin thing?" he asked, "not at all. I got it in a fight" Darryll answered, looking into the eyes of the Thief.


	2. Chapter 2

Darryll moved a little away from the Thief, "please. Don't touch my face like that, it's strange" the Assassin said, Garrett looked raither angry all out of a sudden. The Thief grabbed Darryll by the neck, forced him down on his back into the bed, he did not squeeze the Assassin's neck, but he did scare the poor boy so much that his heart were to be heard beating like crazy. Darryll wrapped his fingers around Garrett's arms, "l-let... go..." the Assassin's eyes teared up as he looked at the man on top of him, who immidiatly let go, wrapped his arms around the young boy, "I'm sorry! Holy God.. Forgive me!" he was shaking as Darryll only looked surprised and shocked.

Garrett left the room quickly with saying a word. Darryll was sitting in the bed, he looked at the open door the Thief had vanished through. The Assassin stood up, got his outfit on and sneeked out of the room in the search of his weapons. He tried the hide as much as possible, but at the time a Thief saw him, it did not care the less about his presence. Darryll finally found his hidden blade, sword, daggert and his throwing knives on a table in a huge hall, and he took them. He saw a metal case, took it, opened it and to his surprise, it was filled with needles, glass needles. Darryll look to his right, then to his left and shoved the case underneath his jacket. He left down the hall, towards the exit, but as his hand almost touched the door, another hand was placed upon his. He looked up the arm, covered in black leather, and to his horror, it was Garrett, his eyes were almost on fire, stroke lightning and his whole face was too scary to look at. Darryll moved his and and turned around, pressed his back against the door as Garrett moved closer to him. The Assassin closed his eyes, turned his face away, tried to think his presence away from this situation, but for no use. Darryll could feel Garrett's warm breath against the skin on his neck, he slightly cried out, "what is it you want?!" the young boy almost screamed, "Assassins shows to many feelings. You are all weak and because you are using partners and help anyone you get near, you will fall dead on the ground. Sooner or later someone will betray you. All of you. You are all just born to be Assassins, there are nothing special about any of you. You just follow in your father's footsteps. Do you know what Thieves are calling you? Pitches. White freedom pitches, and not in a good way. A pitchen cannot fight for its life, it's too dump to do so. A pitchen's brain is about the size of the smallest pearl on the Queen's necklace, inable to have a mind on your own. You are worth nothing. Walking around in your white hoods and tries to show everyone that 'nothing is true, everything is permitted'. How pitiful" Garrett's words were strong, strong enough to tear up the Assassin's eyes. Darryll raised his hand high up over his head, the Thief slightly looked at it, and without a word, he grabbed Darryll's hand, squeezed hard, so hard that the Assassin's tears fell down from his waterline. Garrett did not loose his grib, it got tighter, Darryll tried to get loose, but for no help, he was not strong enough. Garrett dragged the Assassin with him upstairs, into the room they left earlier and with a quick action, Darryll was sitting in the bed once again, the Thief on top and a pair of strong hands on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Darryll pulled out his Hidden Blade, he tried to stab the Thief, but with huge strenght and rough force, Garrett slammed the Assassin's wrist into the bars of the bed and with that move broke the Hidden Blade. The Thief unplugged his belt and pulled it off, wrapped it around the poor boy's wrists and secured it to the bars of the bedframe. Darryll tried to kick off the idiotic Thief, but without any luck. The Thief's hand were on its way up under the robes of the Assassin, Darryll's eyes teared up and he looked away. Garrett looked really scary with his black hood covering his eyes and with that evil smirk painted on his pale lips. He moved closer to Darryll's right ear, "relax, my friend. I'm just checking if you have any weapons you shouldn't have" he said, pulled out the case with the needles he took earlier along with the knives and the sword. Darryll yanked in the belt, but it only coursed his wrists to burn. He once again looked at the Thief, "please just let me go! I won't tell about you or this place!" the Assassin yelled, "let you go? I don't think so. You might be a knight of the shadows, but even the shadows knows how to lie" he looked into the eyes of the boy underneath him, "if you let me go, I'll tell you about my target!" he yelled coursing Garrett to twitch his right eye, "oh, shut your mouth, you little twat. You wouldn't tell me anything about your mission" he sighed, "I'll let you go, tomorrow morning, but you have five minutes to get as far away from this place as you can. If I sees you nearby this place again, I won't hessitate to shoot a headshot arrow at that pretty face of yours" he said and stood up, "then remove the belt" the Assassin looked at him, "so you can run away again? No, this time I'll make sure you cannot flee" he said and with a blink of an eye, he was gone out of the room, leaving Darryll tightened to the bed.


End file.
